À la une ce matin
by Plumardise
Summary: 1980. Dean Winchester et Sam Wesson sont comme deux frères. Tous deux reporters journalistes à New York, ils sont envoyés en mission en Iran, là où la guerre est en train d'éclater, amenant avec eux Castiel Novak, jeune cameraman qui s'occupera de filmer leur périple à travers la Révolution Iranienne malgré le danger que représente leur nationalité Américaine. [Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, je sais que j'ai été longuement absente, toujours pour la même raison qui est l'absence de WI-FI (JHFBDSHJBVWSJBCDSIGVG) et donc je n'ai ni lu/ni posté quoi que ce soit depuis des semaines (des mois ?) et en tant que fangirl niveau 666, c'est vraiment violent pour le moral... MAIS LE FAIT EST QUE JE SUIS DE RETOUR, AVEC MA FICTION À CHAPITRE ! J'abuse, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle n'est pas finie, mais je suis TELLEMENT impatiente de voir vos réactions que blblblb j'ai pas le cœur à attendre.**

 **Cette fiction a été inspiré du passé de mon grand père, qui a vécu la totalité du récit (en tout cas jusqu'à un certain chapitre) & j'aimerai donc lui dédicacer cette fiction, même s'il ne la verra jamais, juste pour faire genre. (en vrai c'est que au moins, j'ai volé l'histoire mais j'ai rappelé un peu le droit d'auteur, histoire de pas être TROP illégale)**

 **Donc, évidemment, c'est un Destiel, MAIS ce n'est pas le fil conducteur de mon histoire, bien qu'il soit présent voir omniprésent #logique.**

 **Dans cette histoire, Sam et Dean ne sont pas frères de sang & c'est volontaire, je voulais mettre en valeur l'idée générale de Supernatural selon laquelle la famille ne s'arrête pas au sang, et au fil des chapitres on verra apparaître plusieurs personnages récurrents à SPN, des plus connus aux plus incongrus (J'AI TELLEMENT ENVIE DE VOUS SPOILER) qui j'espère, vous plairont !**

 **Elle comportera environ quinze chapitre ou moins, ou plus, selon là ou elle me mène, avec des chapitres de 3000 mots minimum (mais je suis incapable de faire de géants chapitres, alors c'est pas volontaire)**

 **Je ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autres, les fautes sont normalement inexistantes, grâce à ma super bêta dont je n'ai aucune nouvelle (es-tu en vie _pimpiericky_ ?)**

 **AH OUI. Dean est très vulgaire dans ce chapitre, c'est voulu, et ça s'atténuera au fil des chapitres !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience & j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! PLEIN DE BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

Dean en avait marre, marre de ce soleil de plomb, de cette putain de chaleur, de ce putain de pays ! Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Bobby de l'envoyer ici ? Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de l'envoyer en _Iran_ ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu venir dans ce pays religieux de merde ! Quelle idée ! Se jeter dans la gueule du loup, voilà ce qu'il avait fait ! Il aurait dû, à l'aéroport, il aurait dû se douter que Téhéran n'était pas une ville Canadienne, que cette enflure de Bobby Singer s'était payé sa tête !

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était coincé ici, dans ce motel miteux de la capitale Iranienne, avec un passeport _Anglais._ Au moins, son con de patron avait eu la décence de penser à sa survie ! Comme si son accent graisseux d'Américain ne puait pas à plein nez.

Même à la réception le mec avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Dean avait juré pour la millième fois de la journée d'un accent purement Californien, et avait rendu son passeport au blond avec une expression de dégoût mal dissimulée.

Deux jours que la ville brûlait sous un soleil qui avait explosé le thermomètre de Dean, deux jours que l'eau la plus froide sortant des tuyauteries avoisinait les vingt-quatre degrés Celsius.

Dean n'en pouvait déjà plus, et envisager seulement le fait qu'il était là pour plusieurs semaines, collé à ce stupide reportage que Bobby lui avait foutu aux basques, il en ressentait une vague sensation de rage _intense_ , à l'état pur.

Qui, non mais, _qui_ avait eu l'idée stupide de vouloir faire un reportage dans ce pays de dégénérés ? Il n'y a rien à faire là où tout fond au soleil, où la télé locale ne dispose que d'une chaîne qui tourne en boucle ces satanés journaux d'informations, débitant tout un tas de mots incompréhensibles, emplis de syllabes et de voyelles mâchées.

Il n'y a rien que de la poussière dans les rues, des gens qui hurlent, frappent contre les murs, que du bruit, encore et encore.

Et le pire était sûrement qu'il n'avait apporté que des affaires d'hiver, croyant être parti pour une bonne éclate au pays du Hockey et de la Poutine.

Jamais un sport national et un plat graisseux n'avaient paru aussi divins aux yeux du blond.

Et les femmes… les femmes manquaient à en crever à Dean, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour de la compagnie non voilée, une jolie Canadienne à la peau froide et enneigée, glaciale, qui rendrait au thermomètre du blond un semblant de vie.

Dieu avait peut-être lui aussi envie d'une femme du Nord, car au moment même, trois coups à la portes se firent entendre, alors que Dean bondit et se précipita à la poignée, la tourna avec un nouvel entrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une foi tout à coup devenue inébranlable.

\- Oh Seigneur, je vous remercie d'exaucer mes prières, que Dieu vous- !

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, soudain confronté à une bête monstrueuse, un animal dont la hauteur n'avait d'égal, dont la force, n'avait jusqu'alors rencontré nul adversaire à sa taille, une bête majestueuse dont les exploits furent trop souvent oubliés.

Sam Wesson.

\- Dean, tu sais que Dieu ne peut pas se bénir lui-même ?

Le blond sursauta de surprise et s'écarta vivement pour laisser entrer le géant.

\- Hey Sammy ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le nommé avança lentement dans la pièce, faisant état des lieux et hocha vaguement la tête avant de lâcher brusquement son sac de voyage sur le lit défait de la chambre miteuse.

\- C'est Sam, et tu penses réellement que Bobby t'aurait laissé faire un reportage tout seul ? Toi ? Le roi de la casse ? Et tu n'as même pas de Cameraman, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le blond lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Sam, tu n'es _pas_ Cameraman. Et puis, pourquoi t'as accepté de venir ? On est en Iran, ici c'est la fosse espèce d'idiot, tu aurais dû rester avec ta meuf et l'engrosser un coup au lieu de risquer ta vie dans ce pays de cons !

Sam s'assit sur la seule et unique chaise de la pièce, le dos de celle-ci contre son torse, les bras croisés.

\- Le Cameraman est dans la chambre d'à côté, et je suis venu de mon propre gré Dean, tu n'es pas mon père, et je n'allais sûrement pas te laisser tout seul, pas toi le grand Dean Winchester et ta fracture du crâne qui te sert d'ouverture d'esprit. Et tu sauras que Jessica va bien, et que l'engrosser alors qu'elle est en plein master n'est _pas_ la meilleure idée que t'aies eue depuis qu'on se connaît.

Le blond fit un geste las avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte à laquelle il s'était adossé.

\- Ce connard de Bobby m'a entubé, il m'a juré que j'allais au Canada, et me voici me voilà ! Dans ce putain de pays ! J'te jure Sammy, il doit bien faire cinquante degrés dehors, et ce putain de matelas n'a même pas de ressorts ! C'est qui ce Cameraman ?

\- Un mec que Bobby a tenu que j'amène, apparemment il est bon, on mangera ensemble tout à l'heure, un chic type. D'ailleurs on est là pour quoi ?

Le blond soupira avant de leur servir un verre d'eau et de s'asseoir douloureusement sur le lit défoncé.

\- Je sais pas, un truc sur le commerce de la pistache, une connerie du genre, Bobby m'a laissé quelques adresses, on ira se renseigner, on tourne et une fois tout ça en boîte on se barre, j'en ai déjà marre de ce putain de pays de mes deux.

\- Dean, arrête d'être vulgaire tu veux.

Dean soupira, jeta sa tête en arrière et contempla quelques instants le plafond à la peinture craquelée, essuyant sans réfléchir la sueur qui lui perlait au front et coulait jusqu'à sa chemise déjà trempée.

Putain de chaleur.

\- Attends, le mec là, il est dans l'autre chambre ? Le cameraman. Dean se releva sur ses coudes, toisant Sam.

\- Et puis ?

\- Et toi t'es où, tu dors ici, dans ma chambre ?

L'homme émit un petit rire.

\- Dean, on part cette après-midi, moi non plus j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, pas avec toi et ton accent Américain qui te sort par tous les orifices.

Il se releva doucement, s'étirant.

\- Allez viens, on va manger, je crève la dalle.

Le blond acquiesça, se relevant à son tour.

\- J'espère qu'ils servent des hamburgers, sinon je crois que je vais démolir quelque chose.

\- Arrête de laisser ton estomac parler, je te l'ai dit Dean, compte jusqu'à dix, inspire…. pense cerveau Dean, pense cerveau.

\- Putain Sammy t'es dégueulasse comme mec ! Voilà, maintenant j'ai l'image d'un cerveau dans mon hamburger ! T'es content sale con ?

\- C'est Sam, et va te faire foutre.

xxx

Le restaurant était climatisé.

 _Climatisé._

Dean ne savait pas comment dire « climatisé » en arabe, mais il était presque sûr que ce mot était à côté des mots _« air chaud »_ _« brûlant »_ et _« vague de chaleur aux propriétés carboniques »_ dans leur dictionnaire.

Assis en face de lui sur une banquette de bois à la peinture bleue écaillée, Sam sentait le propre, aucune trace de sueur sur son tee-shirt marron qui semblait narguer le blond.

Dean grogna, trempé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Il faudra qu'on me trouve des fringues, j'ai amené seulement de quoi me couvrir en cas de grande période glacière.

\- On fera ça en chemin, répondit le plus jeune évasivement, alors que ses grands yeux écarquillés observaient par la baie vitrée la rue bondée.

Sam avait vingt-trois ans.

De quatre ans le cadet de Dean, les deux hommes n'étaient pas frères de sang mais se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour pourvoir prétendre au titre de famille. Ils travaillaient depuis quelques années déjà dans une agence de reportages assez connue dans l'État de New-York. Dean y était entré après avoir fait une école de journalisme et y avait entraîné Sam lorsque celui-ci avait été en âge de se payer un loyer.

Dean était la seule famille de Sam et Sam la seule famille de Dean. Depuis qu'ils étaient très jeunes ils avaient subvenu aux besoins l'un de l'autre sans broncher, facilement, comme l'auraient fait deux frères, et n'avaient jamais cherché à démentir lorsque certains faisaient l'erreur.

Le blond n'avait été qu'à moitié étonné lorsqu'il avait vu cet idiot devant sa porte, sachant à quel point il comptait pour Sam et ne pourrait jamais prétendre que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une place dans le cœur de Dean, mais le grand brun en faisait partie. Il arrivait toujours avec un calme démesuré à sortir le blond de ses galères et le suivait dans ses conneries, coûte que coûte.

\- Il faudrait penser à louer une voiture.

Sam s'était quelque peu redressé, et avait attrapé son carnet, faisant sortir Dean de ses pensées.

Dean l'appelait le carnet des révélations, car à chaque fois que Sam le sortait, c'était toujours un moment où il n'y avait absolument rien à écrire, mais où Sam semblait soudain illuminé, et inscrivait une de ses illuminations dans son carnet de cuir rouge, peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit.

\- Et de l'essence. Je tiens pas à ce qu'on tombe en panne dans un putain de désert à la con, avait ajouté le blond.

\- Dean, y a des jours où tu…

La phrase de Sam mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il observait quelque-chose derrière Dean. Celui-ci se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux.

\- Bonjour.

L'homme était brun, un visage rond et fin, des lèvres roses et remplies, sèches, une légère barbe d'à peine une semaine en dessinait les contours. Ses grands yeux bleus légèrement cernés étaient à quelques centimètres du blond qui avait percuté la table à force de recul.

Putains d'yeux bleus.

\- Euh, mec, espace personnel ?

\- Pardon.

Le brun se recula et s'assit à côté de Dean, obligeant le blond à se décaler contre le mur, alors qu'il jetait un regard alarmé à Sam.

Sam qui l'ignora superbement et offrit un splendide sourire au nouveau venu.

\- On vous attendait Monsieur Novak !

\- Castiel, appelez-moi Castiel, Monsieur Novak c'est mon père, dit le brun, un sourire gêné en coin.

\- Dean, Castiel est le cameraman dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, il a proposé de m'accompagner quand Bobby voulait désigner quelqu'un pour venir à ta rescousse.

Dean ignora le ton moqueur de Sam.

\- J'avais compris, à mon avis y a pas grand monde qui parle anglais aux alentours.

Un silence gêné s'installa sous le regard interloqué de Sam alors que le blond se redressa :

\- Bon, on bouffe ? J'ai la dalle.

Dean avait été froid, plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu l'être. Mais ce Novak, il ne l'aimait pas trop, et même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques secondes, il s'en foutait.

On ne piétine pas l'espace personnel des gens bon sang !

Sam lui offrit un regard réprobateur avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Désolé, ce gars est un con, j'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres un peu plus tard, mais bon que veux-tu.

\- Je suis là, Sam. Dean croisa les bras, vexé, alors que le brun lui offrit son regard le plus menaçant, qu'il écarta d'un geste brusque.

\- Bon sérieusement, on mange ou merde ?

Sam grogna et appela un serveur de mauvaise grâce.

Dean prit un Hamburger (Dieu merci ils en servaient) et fut étonné lorsque Castiel fit de même, alors que Sam commandait son éternelle salade pour herbivore et un verre d'eau (« _Fraîche_ , s'il vous plaît. »)

A table, Dean décida de rompre le silence devenu trop inconfortable à son goût. Il n'allait pas passer deux semaines dans un trou perdu à risquer sa vie en devant en plus se taper les regards meurtriers de son presque-frère.

\- Ok, et qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à venir te brûler les miches dans le pays le plus anti-Américains du continent ? lança-t-il ironiquement en se tournant vers Castiel.

Celui-ci avala sa bouchée et s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux d'un bleu trop profond ancrés dans le regard de Dean.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir le monde, de voyager, c'est ce que je voulais faire en devenant cameraman, quitte à risquer ma vie.

Dean n'avait rien de bien intelligent à rétorquer à cela, et Sam se chargea de la suite.

\- Tu as beaucoup voyagé ?

\- Oui, principalement aux États-Unis, j'en ai fait le tour lorsque j'étais gosse, puis j'ai grandi et abandonné mes études de droit.

Il marqua une pause, ses grands yeux fixant soudainement un mur fictif, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et causaient de grandes rides sur son front.

\- Comment voulez-vous appliquer la loi si celle-ci est injuste ? Alors j'ai passé la frontière Canadienne et y ai passé plus d'un an, puis je suis redescendu vers le Mexique, l'Amérique du Sud. J'en ai fait le tour avant d'attaquer l'Europe, la France, l'Angleterre, puis tous ces pays de l'Est, et quand on m'a appelé pour venir bosser à New-York, j'étais en Norvège.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas décroché le regard émeraude de Dean, alors que celui-ci pouvait presque s'imaginer Sam baver sans pour autant ressentir le besoin de se dégager de ces yeux captivants.

Comme si toute la chaleur de la ville se trouvait en réalité dans ses orbes profonds, attirants, dans ce bleu si froid qu'il semblait vous brûler.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui le força à rompre le lien, à se détourner brusquement, un mouvement imité par le brun, et il tenta, _vraiment_ , de ne pas rougir, mais il dût reconnaître son échec lorsque Sam levât les yeux au ciel, comme si Dean ne pouvait pas voir ce pli au coin de sa bouche, cette petite expression rieuse.

\- Sammy arrête de sourire et va plutôt nous chercher une voiture, et bordel n'oublie pas l'essence !

Sam lui offrit son expression la plus douteuse.

\- Mais évidemment Dean, et pendant que je serai parti, tâche de ne pas trop, tu sais, _perdre le contrôle._

 _Quel fils de pute._

Dean se leva en grognant et parvint tant bien que mal à se dégager de la table, frôlant à peu près chaque partie du corps de Castiel dans sa manœuvre, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa… sa _gêne_ et le rire idiot de son con de presque frère.

\- Tu vas où sale gosse ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner face à Sam, levant les bras en l'air d'un geste théâtral ;

\- Regrouper mes affaires, mère, me préparer pour notre périple Ô combien dangereux qui nous attend par-delà les frontières !

Le blond se détourna en faisant voleter une cape imaginaire et redressant une perruque tout aussi fausse, sous le rire bruyant de Sam et le sourire discret de Castiel Novak.

xxx

\- Sam Wesson. Je te jure sur la tête de ce con de Président des États-Unis d'Amérique, que si cette _épave_ est réellement la voiture que tu as choisie, je t'étripe.

\- Carter n'est pas si mauvais Dean, et tu pourrais m'étriper mais je suis bien le seul ici qui réussit à préserver notre aspect Britannique, ( _«_ Non mais vous avez vu vos _accents_ ? Les gens ici doivent se croire en plein Arkansas ! _»_ ) De plus, si tu me tuais maintenant tu ne pourrais plus me battre au golf, et je sais que ça te démange d'essayer pour la cent troisième fois en dix ans.

Le ton goguenard de Sam ne passa pas inaperçu, bien que Dean ne soit pas entièrement sûr qu'il ait seulement tenté de le cacher, tout comme le petit sifflement admiratif que Castiel émit derrière lui.

Quelle bande d'immatures.

\- Tu sais quoi Sam ? Tu me fais chier.

Dean jeta violemment son sac dans le coffre miteux de la voiture miteuse que ce miteux de Sam avait payée _« pour 40 dollars Dean, on ne va pas se payer une voiture de collection alors qu'on ne sait même pas où on va dormir cette nuit »_ et entreprit de se caler sur le siège passager, où la distance entre le tableau de bord et le siège auto n'atteignait pas les vingt centimètres.

Au moins, Sam allait souffrir.

Il sentit le poids de Castiel à l'arrière de l'auto, et le bruit de la portière qui se ferme en grinçant.

Le blond souffla.

\- Bébé me manque…

\- Bébé ? Tu as un enfant Dean ?

Dean entendit Sam pouffer. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en un son réprobateur et se tourna vers le brun. « Se tourna » désignant ici une acrobatie des plus difficiles, pour laquelle même les jeux Olympiques ne sauraient trouver de meilleurs gymnastes pouvant égaliser l'exploit.

\- Bébé, c'est ma voiture. Une magnifique Chevrolet Impala de soixante-sept ! Un chef d'œuvre si tu veux mon avis.

Castiel scruta le visage du blond quelques instants avant de se caler complètement contre le dossier de la banquette arrière.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être sublime, les modèles des années soixante sont toujours les meilleurs, dit-il doucement.

Dean sourit tendrement, content d'avoir trouvé un allié, un être _sensé_ qui aimait autant les voitures que lui, que tout être _normal._

\- Bon les mecs, on arrête de fantasmer deux secondes sur des bouts de ferraille et on m'écoute !

Sam s'était baissé et accoudé sur la fenêtre descendue de moitié du côté conducteur, les cheveux attachés et les manches retroussées.

\- Cas, tout ton matos est bien dans le coffre ?

Le cameraman acquiesça.

\- La caméra est derrière avec moi, mais les micros et tout le reste, les réglages de lumières et flashs sont dans le coffre.

Sam hocha la tête et se tourna vers Dean.

\- Dean, tu as bien toute tes affaires ? Tu serais capable d'oublier ta paire de pompes et de te balader pieds nus d'une frontière à l'autre.

\- Je t'emmerde, et oui, j'ai tout. Même la cinquantaine de tee-shirts que tu m'as faite acheter !

\- Ne te plains pas, il n'y en a pas que pour toi et de toute façon, mieux vaut trop que pas assez.

Il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- À mon humble avis, vu l'état de ta chemise, ils ne dureront pas longtemps. Tu veux que je t'essore ?

Dean grogna.

\- Monte dans ta superbe bagnole et trouve-nous un endroit où dormir, bitch.

\- Jerk.

Le brun aux cheveux longs sourit et entra dans la voiture, tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre à l'aise, n'hésitant pas à reculer le siège à son maximum, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres sèches.

Il entra la clé et mit le contact, faisant désagréablement tousser le moteur, sous l'œil inquiet du passager arrière et celui moqueur du blond.

\- Je te l'ava-

\- Finis cette phrase et tu es un homme mort, Dean Winchester.

Sam se mit en route en passant maladroitement la première sous le regard surpris de Dean.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à conduire ? T'as trouvé ton permis dans un Kinder ou quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a appris ducon, et ouvre un peu ta fenêtre, on étouffe. Cas !

Le nommé ouvrit sa fenêtre de moitié, laissant l'air plus ou moins rafraîchissant pénétrer dans la petite voiture à la peinture écaillée.

Dean grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'ouvrir la sienne à son tour alors que Sam accélérait, faisant voleter la poussière tout autour d'eux aors que le blond se prit une bouffée de sable en pleine face.

\- Putain de sable de merde !

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO WORLD. Je cours rapidement sur la toile et poste vite fait un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai toujours pas de WI-FI (Mais ça arrive, enfin) donc voilà.**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta pour avoir corrigé tout ce bazar, merci _pimpiericky_ ! **

**J'espère** **pouvoir vous poster le troisième chapitre avant Noël et j'essaierai entre temps de répondre aux reviews ! Pleins de bisous et à bientôt !**

 **(Enjoy votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Merci encore à vous tous, je vous aimes fort ! Merci !)**

 **Notes :**

 ** _Arménie : Pour ceux qui ne situent pas, l'Arménie c'est un petit pays bordé par La Turquie (frontière Ouest), l'Iran (frontière Sud), la Géorgie (Frontière Nord) et l'Azerbaïdjan (Frontière Est). La Turquie est bordée par la Mer Noire et l'Azerbaïdjan par la Mer Caspienne._**

 ** _L'Arménie a pour capitale Erevan._**

 ** _Tremper son biscuit : Expression familière qui se traduirait littéralement par ''pénétrer quelqu'un (quelque-chose ?)'' mais plus communément, elle désigne simplement une relation sexuelle._**

 ** _L'Iran = pays anti-Américains : Je ne connais pas en détail le pseudo conflit Américano-iranien, seulement que les Iraniens ont vraiment du mal avec la conception même des USA et de son capitalisme débordant, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas super bien vu d'être un États-unien sur le sol Iranien comme d'être Iranien sur le sol Américain. Disons que c'est une sorte de haine mutuelle, Dean est la représentation de l'exagération du conflit._**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils avaient dormis dans un hôtel miteux. Comme si, Dean Winchester, avait du s'attendre à autre chose de la part de son acolyte et maudit collègue, je cite ; Sam Wesson.

Quand le grand singe avait parlé d'un endroit sur et confortable, l'idée de matelas sans ressorts et de murs à moitiés défoncés n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit du blond. Aurait-elle du ? Sûrement.

Mais il était trop tard.

Alors Dean se réveilla en jurant, pour la troisième fois en trois jours, le dos en miette et des marques de draps sur le visage, les cheveux ébouriffés et les paupières encore lourdes de ses deux heures de sommeil, une horrible odeur de souffre emplissant la pièce.

Parce que, non seulement la chambre laissait à désirer, mais en plus, les alentours ne valaient pas mieux ; une gigantesque usine de souffre, bruyante à souhait, se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre du bâtiments, se dressant dans le désert de sable chaud. Pile en face de la fenêtre du blond.

Mis à part la chambre en piteux état et le petit déjeuner absolument : _« Dégueulasse ! Je refuse de manger cet espèce de truc visqueux_ _vert_ _, donnez moi des pancakes bordel ! Ou est le bacon ? »_ le coin n'était pas mal, un simple désert au sable chaud et fin, un ciel bleu dégagé et une climatisation. Une vraie de vraie.

Il en aurait presque pleuré.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? On est quand déjà ? Ce putain de pays a un jour ou deux de plus que nous non ?

Sam scruta le blond quelques secondes, le regard emplit de jugement, tandis que Castiel aux yeux à peine ouverts scrutaient avec scepticisme un espèce de gâteau sec que la serveuse avait apporté à leur table, au restaurant de l'hôtel, accompagné d'un verre d'un liquide jaunâtre que le blond pria pour ne pas être du lait.

Le plus jeune soupira.

\- Non Dean, ce pays a autant de jours que tous les pays de cette planète, et nous sommes le mardi vingt-deux septembre 1980 et il est neuf heure dix du matin.

\- Merci horloge parlante.

\- De rien sale ignare.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en un _« nerd »_ soufflé silencieusement, alors qu'il tournait son regard vers le cameraman en face de lui, visiblement en grand conflit intérieur, les yeux toujours rivés sur son gâteau douteux.

\- Ça va Cas ? Tu veux que je tabasse ton gâteau ou tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? Plaisanta Dean.

Le brun aux yeux bleus rencontra le regard rieur du blond, les sourcils se fronçant encore plus, comme si sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, que tout tentait d'entraver sa vision net et précise du monde.

\- Non Dean je… mon biscuit est trop large pour que je puisse le tremper.

À ces mots, Dean éclata de rire, lentement suivit pas Sam, devant l'air perdu de Castiel alors que celui-ci ne comprenait visiblement pas le côté comique de la chose.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

Au ton presque vexé du brun, les rires des deux hommes redoublèrent alors que la moitié du restaurant les scrutaient, mi amusés mi embêtés par les rires bruyants résonnant dans la pièce aux murs trop fins.

\- Mec t'es pas possible j'te jure ! C'est une allusion sexuelle ! Il ajouta devant la mine perplexe de son vis-à-vis ; Tremper son biscuit, me dis pas que tu ne connais pas cette expression Cas !S'essouffla Dean, le mal aux joues à force de rire.

Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, une moue adorable collée au visage, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'immense sourire du reporter.

\- Désolé Dean, mais je n'ai pas tenté de faire une quelconque allusion sexuelle.

La moue réellement désolée du brun ne fit qu'attendrir le blond pour une raison à laquelle il s'interdisait de penser. Il baissa les yeux, quittant le regard turquoise de son tout nouveau collègue, un sourire discret s'étant incrusté sur son visage dans le processus.

\- Bon, assez rigolé, j'ai élaboré tout un programme pour la journée, mais avant ça on va aller se préparer. On se rejoint à la voiture dans dix minutes, Dean, Cas, vous irez régler la note pendant que j'essaie de démarrer cette stupide voiture- Dean, aucune remarque. Coupa net Sam, se levant et adressant un signe d'avertissement au blond.

Il traversa le restaurant à grandes enjambées, laissant les deux hommes à court de répliques.

\- À la base c'est moi le chef ici. Marmonna le blond, se levant à son tour, un regard lança à Cas pour lui intimer de le suivre.

\- Et mon biscuit ?

xxx

Dean « pliait soigneusement » ses affaires, les roulant en boule et les jetant négligemment dans son sac de voyage, la télé allumée derrière lui, hurlant à moitié des mots impossible à comprendre, des images d'hommes armés défilant sur la seule et unique chaîne que semblait posséder ce satané pays.

Il l'éteint en grognant avant de fermer et placer son sac sur son épaule, renversa quelques meubles et cracha par terre au passage, que la femme de ménage ait quelque-chose à faire, puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, plus heureux que jamais de quitter cet hôtel et son usine de souffre absolument insupportable.

Il descendit les escaliers, faute d'ascenseur fonctionnels, et retrouva Cas à l'accueil, l'air complètement affolé, tout son matériel et ses sacs de voyage posés au sol, alors qu'il agitait ses bras dans tous les sens et semblait crier des mots exagérément articulés.

Le blond accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit, tel le super agent du F.B.I qu'il n'était pas.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna, soufflant doucement, ce que Dean prit pour un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se demandait à quel point le cameraman s'était foutu dans la merde.

\- Dean ! La réceptionniste ne comprend rien, j'ai voulu lui rendre la clé de ma chambre et je crois qu'elle a comprit que j'en voulait une autre ! Enfin, plusieurs autres, puisqu'elle m'a donné une dizaine de clés.

Dean du se retenir de rire devant l'air réellement circonspect du brun et se retourna vers la réceptionniste en question, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se demandant un bref instant depuis quand souriait-il autant.

\- Bonjour ! – fronçant les sourcils. '' Bonjour '' tu comprends hein ?

La femme commença à parler et à désigner du doigt Castiel, mais Dean la coupa net d'un mouvement sec de la main.

\- Ouais ok ta gueule, juste, lui pas vouloir chambre, lui vouloir donner toi clé de chambre que lui quitter. Tu saisis ?

Elle recommença à piailler, son voile voletant autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne cessait de se retourner pour attraper des clés et les poser sur le comptoir avec un regard entendu.

Dean soupira.

\- Tu piges rien à ce que je te dis pas vrai ?

La femme hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de donner une clé à Dean, qu'il refusa d'un geste las, et se retourna vers le brun, interceptant délicatement son regard.

\- Elle est complètement bouchée, on va pas y arriver, il va falloir courir.

\- Courir ?

À peine le cameraman eut le temps de finir sa phrase, que Dean avait empoigné ses sacs et attrapé la main du brun, détalant à toute vitesse en éclatant de rire sous les cris outragés de la femme voilée. Sans nul doute devait-elle les insulter, en vue du ton qu'elle avait employé sur les deux dernières syllabes de son immense monologue hurlé, résonnant dans la grande salle.

Par chance, le hall étant vide, personne ne les avait suivit pour exiger un paiement, mais la tête de Sam en voyant les deux hommes essoufflés, la main de l'un dans l'autre (Que Dean s'empressa de lâcher, rosissant) et le regard complètement paniqué de Castiel face à celui presque fière du blond, équivalait à une cinquantaine de réceptionnistes les pourchassant.

Le plus jeune soupira, prenant sa tête entre ses mains avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, sans même un mot.

\- Cet idiot est allé payé, j'en suis sûr, il respecte beaucoup trop la loi si tu veut mon avis. Dit le blond en suivant le géant du regard.

Il se retourna vers Castiel, qui était rouge d'une joue à l'autre et se rapprocha du brun, soudain inquiet.

\- Hé, ça va Cas ?

Et sans prévenir, le brun éclata d'un grand rire tintant, les mains sur son ventre et plié en deux, bougeant nerveusement dans tous les sens, faisant voleter la poussière de sable tout autour d'eux, devant l'air ahuri de Dean.

\- Dean ! Dean c'était génial !

Et les yeux brillants de Cas sont vraiment éblouissants, alors Dean sourit et se détourne rapidement, ignorant les battements un peu trop précipités de son cœur.

Con de chaleur.

xxx

Sam est donc finalement revenu et les a fortement engueulé, laissant même un généreux pourboire à la : _« Très gentille jeune femme, c'est normal qu'elle ne parle pas bien_ _l'_ _Anglais, vous auriez pu articuler »_ et éventuellement réussit à démarrer la voiture après des heures, voire des jours et des mois de tentatives.

C'est donc à l'arrière de la petite voiture jaune écaillée ( _« Laisse Cas devant Dean, pour une fois ! »_ ) que Dean se mit à bouder, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, alors que les deux passagers avant ne cessaient de parler, de musique et de droit, visiblement les deux sujets ou les deux bruns s'entendaient comme-

\- Deux putains de tapettes.

Dean tourna la tête sur le côté, d'un mouvement emplit de dédain, croisant ses jambes avec _classe._

\- Tu es homophobe Dean ?

La voix de Cas était douce et calme, sans aucun jugement, et le blond s'étrangla, toussa de longues secondes sous la question posée d'un ton si _détaché._

\- Quoi ? Il ne t'as pas dit ?

Sam.

Samuel Putain de merde de Wesson.

Dean savait, savait ce qui allait suivre, et jamais, _ô grand_ _jamais_ il n'avait souhaité aussi fort avoir une corde des plus solides à portée de main.

\- Non ?

Un revolver, un fusil, une mitrailleuse.

\- Dean est bisexuel.

Une broyeuse ?

\- Ça va poser problème ?

Le ton avait été froid et sec, comme le mouvement de tête qu'il fit en direction de Castiel. Il s'était rapidement attaché au petit brun, à sa plus grande surprise, et ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir prendre ses distances pour une histoire aussi stupide.

Dean ne tolérait pas l'homophobie, mais n'avait pas de gêne à traiter quelqu'un de « pd » ou de « tapette », pour lui ces mots n'ont jamais eu la signification qu'on leur attribuaient, étant de simples insultes sans cible particulière.

\- Dean, je suis gay.

La réponse fusa, toujours aussi calme, alors que le regard de Castiel était planté sur la route contrairement à celui de Sam, qui était plongé vers le rétroviseur et avait intercepté celui du blond, un petit sourire insupportable sur son visage de souris idiote.

\- Sam, concentre toi sur la route, tu vas nous planter ta super caisse, ça serait vraiment dommage. Lança Dean en désignant l'espace réduit autour de lui.

Le cadet tira sa langue de façon extrêmement adulte et responsable avant de rediriger son regard vers la route de sable doré, ses stupides petites fossettes et son stupide sourire toujours aussi présents.

Et Dean tenta de cacher le sien.

Les heures passèrent, et la nuit s'installa doucement, laissant l'air frais remplacer la chaleur insoutenable des journées trop longues alors que la voiture s'arrêta lentement, laissant les traînées de sables se reposer doucement sur la route presque effacée par les grains de désert.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Sam, pourquoi on s'arrête au milieu de nulle-part ? C'est ta planque ? C'était toi Batman ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

Mais personne ne rit, et secondes après secondes, le silence devint pesant.

Silence que Sam brisa.

\- On est en panne.

xxx

L'essence était restée à l'hôtel.

Dean était là, coincé à l'arrière d'une voiture de merde, sur une route de merde dans un pays de merde. Et le pire était sûrement qu'il était là depuis déjà trois heures, alors que cette putain d'essence, elle, se pavanait sûrement en peignoir autour de la piscine sale, ou draguait la salope de réceptionniste.

Dean ne croyait pas en Dieu, alors il maudit Sam.

\- Putain de merde Sam ! Je t'ai répété combien de fois, bordel, de ne pas oublier l'essence ? Putain, des dizaines de fois au moins ! Et fallait que aujourd'hui, _aujourd'hui_ tu ne m'écoute pas ?

Il hurlait, faisait de grand geste et s'élançait en avant, repartait en arrière, frappait la voiture. Il allait exploser, imploser, tuer quelqu'un.

\- Dean, calme toi on va-

\- On va rien du tout Sam ! On est paumé sur une putain de route perdue dans ce putain de pays de merde ok ? Alors ne me dit surtout pas- _ne me dit pas Sam,_ de me calmer !

Castiel était en retrait, adossé contre le capot de la voiture et ne semblait même pas entendre les deux homme s'hurler dessus, les yeux levés vers le ciel superbement dégagé et magnifiquement étoilé.

\- Dean, je suis désolé ok ? C'est tout ce que je peux faire ! J'ai pas de supers-pouvoirs, je ne peux pas ramener la bouteille d'essence en claquant des doigts ! Alors tu vas te calmer, parce que ça ne sert à rien de me gueuler dessus ! On est sur une nationale, il n'y a personne parce qu'il est tard, mais un bus passe toutes les trois heures, on a qu'à attendre !

Dean explosa.

\- Attendre ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il fait dix putains de degrés, et on a rien à bouffer ! Il est bientôt une heure, donc ça fait trois putain d'heures qu'on est là, et pas un seul putain de bus n'est passé ! Putain de bordel de merde !

Il frappa la voiture, faute de pouvoir frapper ce con qui lui sert de frère de substitution.

\- Dean calme toi, et cesse de jurer.

Castiel avait dit ça posément, comme s'ils n''étaient pas perdus sur une route déserte du pays le plus Anti-Américain du monde, comme si tout allait bien et que demain ils iraient à DisneyLand et ne seraient pas mort tués par des cons d'arabes en voile intégral. Il dit ça de sa voix douce et grave, presque chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller les étoiles qu'il admirait depuis des heures, éclairé par cette lune et cette fichue lumière qui le rendait _inaccessible._

\- Va te faire foutre Cas, je crois que t'as pas bien compris dans quelle merde on est !

Castiel se retourna et vint lentement se poser en face de Dean, à quelques centimètres du blond, sa bouche lâchant des filets d'air chaud contre les lèvres sèches du reporter, les yeux planté dans ceux maintenant grand ouverts de Dean.

\- J'ai très bien compris Dean, l'état de la situation, je te remercie. Mais crier ne te servira à rien, je crains que seuls les scarabées t'entendent à cette heures-ci. Le bus passera, nous en avons déjà croisé deux sur la route, et si tu pouvais patienter encore un peu, tu me serais vraiment très agréable.

Si les yeux de Cas tombèrent maladroitement sur les lèvres de Dean avant de revenir à leur cible initiale, cela ne dura que deux secondes, deux secondes pendant lesquelles Dean ne fut plus qu'un cœur à réanimer, la fraîcheur de la nuit soudain beaucoup trop lourde à porter.

Le brun s'écarta doucement et repartit à sa place initiale, sous le regard reconnaissant du plus jeune.

Dean foudroya Sam du regard, et grogna.

\- N'empêche que j'ai faim.

xxx

La chance devait leur sourire, car vingt minutes plus tard, une voiture filant à toute allure passa, et ils se mirent au milieu de la route en hurlant pour réussir à l'arrêter.

\- Bonjour, vous parlez Anglais ? Désolé, mais on a besoin d'aide.

Sam avait accosté l'homme qui était accompagné de sa femme et de ses deux filles et leur parlait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. De loin, Dean et Cas étaient adossés à leur voiture, les bras croisés, le froid se rependant dans leur veines, chacun perdus dans leur propres pensées.

\- Et dire qu'on a toujours pas d'images pour le reportage, et qu'on repart dans moins d'une semaine. Ça craint. Bobby va réussir à me faire la peau avant que je ne l'a lui fasse.

Castiel sourit, l'épaule tout contre celle de Dean.

\- Au moins tu auras voyagé, je penses que c'est le plus important. Vivre, parce que finalement personne ne sait quand on mourra, autant voir le monde avant qu'il ne nous engloutisse.

Le blond se tourna vers le brun, rencontrant son regard et se perdant dans l'abîme de ces yeux beaucoup trop clair à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, soudain plus si lointaines.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il connaissait Castiel. Il ne savait rien de lui, ne connaissait rien de ses passions, de sa famille, de sa vie.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans ce regard aux bleus par milliers, c'est comme si il savait tout, un tout qui n'est pas défini, comme si tout était une évidence, et bien sûr que la couleur préférée de Castiel est le vert, le rose et puis le noir, évidemment qu'il aime lire, qu'il déteste ça, qu'il fait de la poésie et a un poisson rouge.

Tout est limpide, l'air est plus chaud et l'apesanteur n'existe plus, Dean étouffe complètement, il n'arrive plus à respirer, meurt d'une overdose d'oxygène.

Le contraire devient son contraire et l'eau est solide, l'air est liquide et il s'étrangle avec, et Dean n'a pas de mots pour ça. Il sait, il sait ce que c'est, ce que c'est censé être, mais c'est impossible.

C'est beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop violent et éprouvant, ça ne peut pas être ce sentiment, c'est au delà de ça. C'est un état, une manière d'être de vivre, de se tenir. C'est un sourire qui part tout seul, sans attendre son reste, c'est les paupières soudain trop lourdes qui se ferment de moitié et des yeux qui bloquent sur sa cible, la bombarde d'adjectifs tous plus insensés les un que les autres.

Dean se perd et sait que Cas s'est perdu. Il le sait à cette épaule qui s'appuie sur la sienne, sur cette expression plaqué sur le visage du brun, cette petite chose qui fait que les sourires fusent au même moment, que les rires se soufflent aux lèvres de l'autre.

Cas est à la lumière de la lune et est magnifique, et Dean aimerait l'embrasser, plus que ça, le posséder, posséder son âme pour pouvoir s'en couvrir les nuits trop sombres et les matins trop tôt, les jours d'apocalypse, quand notre heure sonne trop bruyamment.

\- Les gars !

Sam court, court et ses cheveux volent alors qu'il fait de grands signes de ses bras, que les épaules s'écartent et que la voiture des étrangers redémarre en trombe.

\- C'était des Français, ils quittent le pays par l'Arménie, c'est la merde les gars, on est dans la merde.

Dean fronce les sourcils.

\- L'Arménie ? Attends, pourquoi ils ne prennent pas l'avion ? Et pourquoi c'est la merde ?

Sam a des rides sur le front, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés.

\- Le trafic Aérien à été interrompu, l'armée Iranienne a bloqué les accès aux aéroport pour durée indéfinie, la seule manière de partir est de passer une des frontières, celle de l'Arménie est la plus sure selon les Français.

Sam s'agite soudainement, sort les sacs du coffre et les poses par terre, referme violemment et tend ses affaires à Dean et son matériel à Castiel en leur intimant de le suivre, alors qu'il accélère et ne laisse pas d'autre choix au brun et au blond que de le suivre au pas de course.

\- On laisse la voiture ici, c'est inutile de toute façon, on ne repassera pas. Et puis quarante dollars c'était vraiment pas beaucoup, au moins on a assez d'argent pour rester bien, on est bien… juste.. le bus..

\- Putain Sam ralenti, explique nous ce qu'il se passe !

Sam s'arrête et se pince l'arrête du nez en se retournant, gueulant à moitié sur son presque grand frère.

\- Dean ! Il faut qu'on parte d'accord ? Des soldats Iraniens ne vont pas tarder à passer, il faut qu'on avance en même temps que le bus pour être sûr de l'avoir à temps. Le Français ne pouvait pas nous prendre, il était trop chargé, mais il a dit que le bus nous y amènerait, en trois jours tout au plus. Si on se presse tout ira bien, tout ira bien.

Sam avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Il reprit sa marche, sans accorder un regard au blond et au cameraman qui se toisèrent en silence, une expression de panique totale sur leur deux visages respectifs.

Dean souffle un bon coup, attrape le géant par le bras et le tire en arrière, brutalement.

\- Sam ! Il se passe quoi bordel ?

Le regard de Sam se plante dans celui du reporter, affolé et quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne souffle ;

\- C'est la révolution Dean, ils ont commencé une révolution. À la télé, les gens qui hurlent, les images d'armées, c'était ça, c'était eux. La réceptionniste a donné toutes ces clés à Cas parce qu'elle partait, elle me l'a dit, elle m'a dit de me presser et je n'ai pas comprit.. mais on doit partit Dean, les soldats envahissent les rues, la capitale a été prise d'assaut cette nuit, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Sam parlait vite, avait débité toutes ces informations d'un seul coup, secouant Dean de ses grandes mains, la bouche tremblante et parlait comme s'il désignait la sentence de mort, les mots se perdant dans la nuit froide, sur cette route déserte entre le ciel éclairé et la route sombre qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, ne pas avoir de commencement.

\- On est en plein milieu de la révolution Iranienne Dean. On doit partir. _Maintenant._

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la foule ! Je vous retrouve ici pour un nouveau chapitre qui servira de transition à cette fic ! Je viens de le recevoir corrigé, donc c'est tout frais tout neuf !**

 **Je tenais d'abord et encore à vous remercier, pour vos encouragements, vos reviews et tous les mots adorables qui s'en suivent, et aussi d'être toujours là, ALORS QUE JE PUBLIE TOUJOURS EN RETARD. (love)**

 **Merci, réellement, merci pour tout.**

 **En tout cas j'étais IM-PA-TIENTE que ce chapitre arrive puisqu'il souligne l'apparition de deux personnages majeurs dans l'histoire, et j'espère réellement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Pour conclure, très joyeux Noël en retard, et bonne lecture ! (N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me faire part de vos réactions, je suis impatiente de les voir !) & à bientôt !**

* * *

 _Notes :_

 _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ _: La trilogie Seigneur des Anneaux (Tolkien) fut publiée de 1954 à 1955 et Le premier film de la Trilogie, ''La communauté de l'Anneau'' est sorti en 2001, le second ''Les deux tours'' en 2002 et le troisième et dernier ''Le retour du Roi'' en 2003._

 _La caméra de Castiel_ _: Imaginez-vous les caméras professionnelles actuelles et ajoutez-y quelques gros accessoires, flash et micro en pièces détachées et mémoire à cassettes (Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en modèle de Caméras, physiquement c'est plus gros et pas multifonctions, et certainement pas numérique) avec un tas de boutons et de réglages flippants._

Chapitre 3

Dean marchait à vive allure, légèrement essoufflé derrière Sam et Cas qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, le sac du plus petit se balançant sur son dos au rythme de ses pas rapides, claquant contre le bitume.

Une demi-heure était passée depuis que Sam avait expliqué aux deux autres hommes ce qu'il se passait et avait juré un certain nombre de fois devant l'échec réseau qu'affichait son téléphone.

Maintenant les trois hommes se pressaient ; le Français avait été clair, les troupes Iraniennes ne tarderaient pas à bloquer la route et empêcher quiconque de passer, ils devaient le plus tôt possible prendre le bus et passer la frontière avant de finir ensevelis sous le sable brûlant qui borde la route sans horizon.

Dean n'arrivait pas à réaliser, n'arrivait pas à aligner les câbles et comprendre qu'ils étaient en guerre, qu'il était au milieu d'une révolution, au cœur de la tempête. Il haletait doucement, grelottait de froid et soupirait à chaque brise légère qui lui glaçait le sang, à chaque silence un peu trop long.

Il ne savait plus où poser son regard, trop souvent dirigé vers le brun aux yeux bleus de devant, alors il regardait les étoiles, remettait en place son sac à dos tout en les nommant, en se disant que peut être là-haut, il y avait un gars comme lui. Un gars qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se retrouvait là, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Peut-être que dans une autre galaxie, un autre univers, lui et Sam étaient simplement en train de boire un café bien chaud, peut-être même qu'ils étaient frères, qu'ils passaient leur temps sur les routes tellement sécurisantes, séduisantes de son si beau pays, lui au volant de bébé et Castiel sur la banquette arrière.

Dean en avait marre d'entraîner les autres dans son malheur, marre de traîner cet idiot aux cheveux trop longs dans toutes ses emmerdes, de le forcer à se taper révolution sur révolution.

Quand il regarda les étoiles si proches, à portée de main, Dean ralentit le pas et eut envie de pleurer sans aucune raison, pas parce que c'était la guerre ou qu'il allait mourir, juste parce que c'était beau, que c'était si loin et si inaccessible, comme un paradis aux portes closes.

\- Ça va Dean ?

Le blond s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la route et Sam s'était rapproché, avait posé sa main sur son épaule qui n'en pouvait plus de trembler.

\- Dean, réponds moi.

Le reporter marmonna qu'il allait bien comme il le pouvait, un flot de paroles en continu qui défilait dans sa tête, des excuses et des engueulades, des pourquoi, _pourquoi moi Sam ?_

 _-_ C'est rien, je suis juste crevé. J'ai froid et très envie de trouver ce con de bus !

Il rigola doucement d'un son qui ne semblait même pas sortir de sa gorge, même pas sortir de lui tellement il était faux et insonore.

Sam le savait, il passa furtivement sa grande main chaude sur le bras du blond avant de lui lancer un regard qui disait mille choses, un regard trop pur, trop vif pour être celui d'un homme qui allait sûrement mourir dans les prochains jours, le sang douce crème sur sa peau.

Dean respira un coup et se mit à avancer, un pied devant l'autre et Cas qui s'était mis à sa hauteur, ne faisait même pas semblant de vouloir parler.

Ils marchaient juste, s'entrechoquaient parfois, et si soudain il faisait plus chaud, Dean faisait semblant de ne pas le noter.

Il sembla passer des heures, le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant un ciel rougi.

Dean sourit en s'arrêtant brusquement et prenant une pose théâtrale sous le regard interloqué des deux bruns qui se retournaient alors que le blond regardait l'horizon un faux air songeur au visage.

\- Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Puis il se remit à marcher comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et s'approcha du cameraman et de son frère à pas lents et presque fiers, une démarche qui se voulut fluide et légère – bien que loin de l'être.

Puis contre toute attente, Castiel explosa de rire, faisant tinter ses douces notes à travers la route déserte, s'appuyant sur Sam pour ne pas tomber, marqué par des secousses violentes de gloussements presque hystériques.

Dean aimait bien ce son et commença à rire lui aussi, d'abord doucement puis par grandes saccades, complètement essoufflé et les yeux brillants de larmes de joie devant le regard exaspéré de Sam.

Les minutes passaient et Cas et Dean étaient derrière Sam, s'entrechoquaient en titubant de rire, en tombant à moitié l'un sur l'autre sous les soupirs très peu discrets du grand brun qui leur lançait un regard exaspéré.

Les deux hommes tentaient de se parler, soufflaient quelques mots entre deux éclats de rire « _c'est.. c'est pfff.. Legolas… je.. seigneur des anneaux …. suis mort.._ »

Et tandis que le jour se lèvait un peu plus à chaque seconde, Dean et Castiel se calmèrent quelque-peu à leur tour, finissant tous deux avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et leur regards se croisant trop souvent sous le silence pesant qui s'installait doucement entre les pas rapides du trio.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais lu les livres, encore moins que tu comprendrais !

Castiel se tourna vers lui, avec ce putain de sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'adore Tolkien, j'ai lu ce bouquin quand j'étais encore enfant, j'ai toujours espéré qu'ils en fassent un film.

Le blond acquiesça.

Rire un peu avait fait du bien à Dean, lui avait fait oublier sa fatigue et son manque d'hydratation : « _naaah ça va Sam, j'ai pas besoin de boire, je suis un Homme moi !_ »

Et il n'avait, mais alors pas prévu du tout d'emmener le petit brun dans sa connerie, si il avait su que Cas aurait saisi la référence, il aurait eu le temps d'en faire des milliers d'autres.

Dean était content d'avoir pu changer ses idées et fait oublier la situation critique dans laquelle il les avait foutus.

Il était plutôt fier du sourire de Cas qui flottait doucement sur les lèvres du brun, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, de celui de Sam, grand comme sa bêtise, d'une oreille à l'autre.

xxx

Il était six heures tapantes sur la montre de Sam. Cela faisait donc cinq heures que le trio marchait droit devant lui, cinq heures qu'ils n'avaient presque rien mangé, étaient fatigués, cinq heures et :

\- Aucun bus n'est passé Sam !

Le cadet soupira.

\- Dean, il est six heures, personne ne travaille avant six heures, comment veux-tu qu'un bus passe aussi tôt le matin ? Dans une demi-heure nous serons au chaud ok ? Sois patient.

Dean soupira à son tour, beaucoup plus bruyamment.

\- Mais je suis crevé moi ! Et regarde Cas, il tient à peine debout !

Castiel, qui était totalement réveillé et ne montrait aucun signe d'une quelconque fatigue, haussa un sourcil et lança un regard exaspéré au blond en redressant ses sacs sur son dos.

\- Je tiens parfaitement bien debout Dean, ne m'utilise pas en prétexte à ton manque d'exercice qui t'a visiblement ramolli.

Le blond en resta coi alors que Sam et cette enflure de cameraman échangeaient un regard complice et moqueur.

Il grogna.

\- Je trouve que tu as pris beaucoup trop d'aises en seulement quelques jours Cas.

Castiel se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Et moi je trouve que les « vrais hommes » tels que toi devraient un peu plus boire, tu es déshydraté Dean, pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué.

Dean grogna, encore – il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute manière – et se précipita sur une petite dune de sable qui bordait la route.

\- Bon ! Stop, je sature, j'ai besoin d'une pause Sam ! Le bus ne s'envolera pas de toute façon, si ?

Sam soupira, le regard imbriqué dans celui du blond, les sourcils froncés et les yeux lançant des éclairs ;

\- Ok. Mais on s'y remet vite fait, je ne tiens pas à crever pour une histoire de pistache à la noix.

Il y eut un petit rire et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers un Castiel amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? T'es vraiment atteint toi, pas vrai ? Lança Dean avec cynisme.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit doucement, un petit air honteux au visage.

\- Rien, c'est juste… les pistaches à la noix. C'était… c'était amusant… sur le coup.

Aucun des deux hommes ne releva, faisant fit du rire que Castiel prenait visiblement peine à retenir.

Le cameraman, une fois calmé, sortit son matériel pour en vérifier l'état alors que Sam s'était éloigné et Dean rapproché, scrutant les faits et gestes du brun aux yeux bleus.

Celui-ci était littéralement en train de caresser sa caméra ; faisant doucement passer ses doigts fins tout le long de l'engin, une tendresse palpable et un regard doux comme la soie se promenant sur toute la surface de la machine, alors qu'il tripotait quelques boutons et semblait en tomber amoureux.

Dean, interloqué devant cette « masturbation » ouvrit grands ses yeux et les tourna vers l'homme et sa machine, un sourire presque gêné au coin des lèvres.

\- Cas, tu fais quoi là ? Tu m'allumes ou bien ?

L'homme se tourna vers le blond, un regard perplexe.

\- T'allumer ? Dean, je ne peux pas t'allumer, tu es humain.

Il y eut un blanc, Dean ne sut que dire, ou même que faire ; pleurer, rire ou bien simplement partir, mais Castiel continua.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il cligna des yeux – exaspéré

\- Oui Cas, je suis humain, ce n'est qu'une expression pour dire que… enfin, laisse tomber ok – NON, pas la caméra, laisse t – Raaah !

Il fit de grands gestes, faire de grands gestes avait toujours été d'un grand réconfort pour Dean, comme une virgule, un point, une manière de dire au monde : _stop_.

Il souffla.

\- Ok… Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir. Il fit un geste vers la machine. Ta caméra. Je veux dire, tu en prends soin.

Castiel eut un petit sourire, ce genre de petit sourire qu'on abhorre lorsque le monde est rose et que les licornes existent, lorsque l'on parle de celle qu'on aime ou d'un paysage trop beau pour l'humanité.

\- Oui, c'est un bijou. Elle a toujours été là, j'ai tout filmé avec elle. C'est toujours drôle de voir la tête des gens quand je l'ai, je veux dire, elle est énorme, on me demande souvent ce que c'est, comment elle fonctionne. Je l'ai depuis presque cinq ans, ça paraît peu comme ça, mais elle en a vécu des aventures.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est énorme, approuva Dean, Je n'ai jamais compris ces trucs, ces micros en tout genre. Je suis pas calé en technologie, la télévision, jamais eu, rien ne vaut un bon journal ou un bon bouquin.

Castiel eu un mouvement de tête évasif avant de se tourner vers sa dulcinée.

\- C'est magique Dean. C'est une boîte qui enregistre ton visage, ta voix sur une cassette, tout est sauvegardé, c'est gravé, à tout jamais !

Il ne cessait pas un instant de la regarder, alors qu'il parlait de sa voix grave, douce et si basse, comme si tout ce qu'il disait relevait du secret, que seules les étoiles pouvaient savoir, écoutaient.

Il fit une pause, regarda le ciel, comme s'il lisait un script inscrit au fin fond du cosmos et reprit de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Elle a vécu pas mal de trucs étonnants, pas mal de beaux paysages, des anniversaires, des enterrements… c'est un peu comme un compagnon de route, elle m'est ce que Sam est à Frodon, c'est ce genre de choses qui nous rattache à une réalité. Quand les masques s'estompent, ma belle me montre ces mêmes masques, sans fissures, figés dans une image éternelle.

Ça n'était pas ce genre de choses qui marquaient plus que d'habitude, les paroles de Castiel étaient des plus simples, un éloge à un être qui nous est cher, mais il y avait quelque-chose de touchant dans la cadence des mots, les tournures de phrases, les mots employés. Quelque-chose de fragile et déjà pas mal entamé par la rouille qu'est le temps et la vie qui frappe, roue de coup.

Le silence s'installa, ni pesant ni long, un silence comme seul Castiel les faisait naître. Ce silence qui ne vous prend pas aux tripes, juste une parenthèse qui se forme délicatement et se ferme sans qu'on le sente.

Dean se demandait simplement à qui appartenaient ces masques qui étaient tombés, et si Castiel en avait souffert, pourquoi ? Il avait du mal à se dire que ce petit brun pouvait ne serait-ce qu'être triste, pleurer. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être dans la lune, d'être silencieux devant le paysage qui défilait tout autour de lui, mais rien qui ne s'apparentait à une tristesse. Juste un calme profond et contagieux, juste un silence de paix, une simple harmonie.

C'est Sam qui le sortit de ses rêveries, sa voix résonnant vers l'horizon inaccessible.

\- Les gars ! Le bus est là !

xxx

Il s'était presque attendu à un bus de luxe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, un bus qu'on trouve devant les loges d'un grand groupe de rock, un grand machin aux vitres teintées qui se fond dans la nuit.

Mais c'était juste un bus. Vert, de surcroît.

Il avait rapidement regroupé ses affaires et avait fait signe à Cas d'en faire de même alors que Sam entreprenait la tâche d'arrêter la verdure de bus, à grands coups de gestes coordonnés et de cris monstrueux. _« Sam, ta voix est si violente, je veux dire, tu t'es entendu ? On aurait dit une bête à l'agonie, sérieusement ! »_

Là, Sam baragouinait, un petit bouquin à la main, sûrement en train d'essayer d'entamer une sorte de communication, histoire de créer des liens et des intérêts communs avec le chauffeur.

Au bout d'un certain temps et d'un tas de pages tournées, Sam revint vers eux.

\- Bon les mecs, ce bus-là va bien en Arménie, en tout cas il va dans la direction qu'on doit prendre. À ce que j'ai compris il s'arrêtera plus tôt, mais on trouvera un moyen de passer, le but c'est d'avancer au maximum.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Dean. Combien de temps pour aller au plus loin ?

Sam hésita quelques secondes, puis lâcha.

\- Je sais pas, trois jours, ou quatre au minimum ? Le fait est que les frontières sont surveillées, ce mec risque sa vie, et en plus c'est un bus empli de soldats ennemis. Si on se fait prendre, on se fait descendre.

Dean effaça ses paroles d'un geste brusque.

\- Écoute mec, il est quoi, sept heures ? Je meurs de fatigue, et là j'ai juste une envie, faire l'amour au siège de ce putain de bus, alors si on se fait arrêter on verra, mais me demande pas de mesurer les risques, là mon cerveau a de la peine à distinguer ta face de rat.

Sam fit une de ses bitchfaces infinies et soupira, se retourna et parla au conducteur, hocha la tête et fit signe aux deux autres hommes de monter, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

Le bus était à moitié vide, ce qui laissait le choix aux trois hommes quant à leur place. Ils se mirent vers le fond, loin des soldats qui étaient assis vers l'avant, et juste devant une femme et un homme, un couple sûrement, qui paraissaient en pleine conversation aux vus des chuchotements réguliers couverts par les cris et les rires des soldats bruyants.

Dean soupira.

\- Bon, au moins il fait chaud et mes fesses sont confortablement installées.

Sam sourit en coin.

\- Y a que ça de vrai hein ? Ton cul, toujours ton cul ! Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas encore été investi Dean, tu fais des progrès ! Et de plus, il fait toujours chaud.

Le blond répliqua avec un doigt d'honneur bien placé devant le sourire de Castiel, et Dean se demanda brusquement si le brun n'avait pas compris, ce qui renforça sa haine envers ce con de Sammy et son rougissement, qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

\- Vous êtes Américains ?

Les trois hommes sursautèrent, Dean qui était assis à côté de Castiel fut d'autant plus surpris par la violence du soubresaut qu'avait fait le brun.

La voix venait de derrière, du couple. La femme s'adressait à eux, ils se retournèrent.

Elle était jeune, une vingtaine tardive, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, presque blancs, qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. De grands yeux verts les scrutaient, alors que sa bouche formait un sourire curieux et remontait ses pommettes rougies.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et eut un soupir à peine perceptible avant de s'arracher un petit sourire.

\- Allons chérie, ne les embête pas, c'est déjà assez fatiguant d'être dans ce bus, alors si en plus tu les tortures avec tes questions qui ne cessent jamais…

Dean sourit, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était brun aux yeux bleus, une masculinité qui ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau, alors que ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et ses grands yeux clairs lui donnaient l'air d'un adolescent.

La blonde le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers les trois journalistes.

\- Donc ? Vous êtes Américains n'est-ce pas ? Vous, aux yeux verts, vôtre accent pue la Virginie à plein nez. Ma mère vit pas loin, en Virginie je veux dire, elle ne vit pas en Iran, évidemment. Enfin bref, je peux vous dire qu'elle a vôtre accent, c'est vraiment pas un bel accent, mais on s'y fait.

La jeune femme ne cessait de parler, son copain, enfin l'homme, regardait ses vis-à-vis avec une sorte de désolement aux fonds des yeux, une pitié palpable, une certaine _compassion_. Il la coupa.

\- Ok chérie, on va s'arrêter là. Il se tourna vers Dean. Je suis désolé, les femmes, vous savez, quand elles commencent, elles ne s'arrêtent plus !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu t'es déjà entendu parler de voitures ? Tu es pire que moi !

Les deux amants rigolèrent ensemble quelques instants, et Dean fut pris d'une soudaine et assez surprenante affection pour le couple, ces deux personnes qui s'aimaient, beaux dans leur gestes, cette main affectueuse sur sa cuisse, les regards l'un dans l'autre, brillants, si bien que les mots sortirent d'eux même.

\- Je suis Dean Winchester. Il sourit. Et en réalité je viens du Kansas. Et ça c'est Sammy, il pointa son presque frère du doigt _« Sam. C'est Sam. »_ et lui Castiel. On est journaliste, on bossait sur un reportage quand… quand on a été prévenu, pour la guerre et tout ça.

La femme émit un « oh » et eut un regard compatissant qui vint droit au cœur de Dean, alors que l'homme sourit en coin.

\- Winchester hein ? C'est drôle, pas vrai chérie ?

\- C'est un joli hasard !

Ils sourirent ensemble, et l'homme tendit sa main amicalement, dans ce bus ou les fenêtres sales rendaient l'intérieur sombre, où le chauffeur démarrait à peine, que le jour s'entamait doucement.

\- Enchanté, je suis John, John Winchester. Et voici ma femme, Mary.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir, mesdemoiselles & messieurs ! Tout d'abord, j'ai tellement honte de mon retard que je ne vais même pas m'exprimer là dessus, je m'excuse rapidement avec amour et espère ne pas vous décevoir ou quoi que ce soit :( **

**Ensuite, merci à ma superbe bêta qui a la crève pour cette merveilleuse correction ! (On t'embrasse fort fort rétablie toi vite !)**

 **& pour finir, voici avec ÉNORMÉMENT DE RETARD DONC, mon 4ème chapitre ! Un peu plus de suspens, de Destiel et de Révolution ****Iranienne même si ont est pas encore en plein dedans (ça arrive)**

 **On en apprend un peu plus sur John & Mary, sur Castiel et sur le passé de Sam... ;) **

**DONC BON.**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE_ et n'hésitez pas à donner vôtre avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, en bref les reviews sont autorisées !**

 **Pleins de bisous & à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 ** _Émasculer_ _: Couper les parties génitales d'un homme._**

 ** _No Man's Land_** _ **: terme utilisé pour la première fois lors de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale, désignant sur le front, l'endroit entre le camp adverse et le camp allié, un terrain de quelques centaines de mètres, jonché de mines, de barbelés et de corps des soldats qui tentent de traverser. Aujourd'hui encore on utilise ce terme pour parler d'une certaine région de centre Afrique, un désert qui relie deux pays en guerre, souvent traversés par des réfugiés qui sont régulièrement kidnappés et torturés par des nomades et ensuite vendus comme esclaves ou simplement tués, ou relâchés sous demande de rançon. Comme son nom l'indique c'est un endroit où les hommes ne peuvent pas aller sauf en subir les conséquences.** _

* * *

Chapitre 4

John et Mary avaient eux aussi de faux passeports anglais. Ils venaient tout droit de San Francisco et étaient chercheurs, d'après ce que Dean avait compris, ils travaillaient dans les fouilles religieuses ou ce genre _« de trucs_ _flippants._ _Non mais Cas, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est carrément glauque comme métier »_ et étaient ici pour une mission ;

\- On ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est, on suppose que c'est une galerie souterraine. – John exposait leurs données aux trois journalistes. – On nous a juste donné des coordonnées qui nous ont menées ici, en Iran. Et depuis on essaie d'accéder à ces fameux souterrains, ils sont un peu plus à l'Est du pays, pas très loin de la frontière Arménienne, et comme la guerre a éclaté, on en profite pour se rapprocher de l'Arménie, au cas où.

Sam avait les sourcils froncés, et écoutait John parler avec enthousiasme, tandis que Castiel avait allumé sa caméra et filmait Dieu savait quoi à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse.

\- Mais, vous allez trouver quoi là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien trouver dans des souterrains ? Je veux dire – Dean baissa d'un ton – vous cherchez quoi au juste ? Y a pas grand chose de précieux au fin fond de ce pays de merde si vous voulez mon avis.

Le blond fit semblant de ne pas noter le regard réprobateur que lui lancèrent le cameraman et son cadet, simultanément.

Le couple se regarda, une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux, alors que le silence se répandait doucement à travers le bus, seulement brisé par les éternels rires et cris de soldats.

Mary prit la parole réajustant nerveusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille gauche, maladroitement.

\- C'est que… c'est un peu fou, et je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse vous le dire, ni même que vous nous prendriez au sérieux…

John hocha la tête, un air désolé au visage, mais Sam se redressa, ouvrit grands les yeux et échangea un regard avec le couple avant d'avancer avec un ton qui ne laisse guère de place au doute.

\- Vous cherchez la porte de l'Enfer.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et le couple fut ébahi quelques secondes avant de lentement hocher la tête.

Mary ouvrit la bouche mais fut prise de court ;

\- C'est une blague ? Dean se redressa et fit face à Sam, un sourire en coin. Vous êtes tarés ma parole ! Je ne savais pas qu'en 1980, des gens pouvaient encore croire à ce genre de conneries ! Putain pendant deux secondes j'aurais pu y croire, réellement, mais là les gars… la porte de l'Enfer, et puis quoi encore ? Le pays d'Oz ? L'Atlantide ?

Dean n'était pas con, et l'Enfer n'existait pas, manquerait plus que ça !

Castiel s'interposa.

\- L'Atlantide existe Dean.

Le blond soupira en se tournant vers le brun et sa caméra, bien ancrée sur ses épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui Cas ! Et moi, je suis une aubergine !

Mary, visiblement vexée, rétorqua.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une blague. Je vous avais dit que vous n'y croiriez pas. Mais les données sont là, des rumeurs circulent, les gens parlent de cette grotte d'où personne n'est jamais revenu –

\- Parce que personne n'y est jamais allé. Arrêtez avec vos conneries, l'Enfer c'est l'histoire qu'on raconte à Saint Jean quand il ne veut pas manger ses petits pois, rien d'autre ! Dean se retourna, se rassit confortablement dans son siège et croisa les bras tandis que Sam et le couple continuaient de parler, d'Enfer, ou de Charlie et sa Chocolaterie, après tout pourquoi pas ?

Dean s'en foutait de toute façon, à quoi bon.

Castiel sourit, et pointa sa caméra dans la direction du blond.

\- Tu boudes Dean ? À vingt-trois ans, tu en a pas marre de bouder ?

Dean lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- De un, j'ai vingt-six ans, mais merci, et de deux, bouder c'est génial. Tu devrais poser ta stupide caméra et essayer un peu, au lieu de filmer la poussière, tu gaspilles tes cassettes pour rien.

Castiel prit un air faussement offensé avant de s'avancer encore plus près, de rapprocher son stupide objectif en plein sur le pif de Dean, qui grogna.

\- Cas, enlève moi ce machin du nez avant que je n'explose le tien. Ça serait dommage, casser un aussi joli nez.

Le brun sourit et fit un clin d'œil _« c'était un clin d'œil ça ou du morse Cas ? »_

\- Tu trouves mon nez joli ? J'avoue que le tien n'est pas mal non plus Dean, tu n'as rien à envier au mien. Dis plutôt coucou à la caméra tu veux ?

Dean sourit discrètement.

\- Plutôt coucou à la caméra tu veux. C'est bon t'es content ? Il aperçut le sourire de Castiel et ricana – Nan, t'as trouvé ça drôle ? Mon pauvre Cas, si tu ris à mes blagues, que va-t-on faire de toi ?

Castiel rigola doucement, posa sa caméra, s'assit correctement et se tourna vers le blond, avec ce putain de sourire ravageur planté sur son visage, alors que le bus avançait doucement, rebondissait quelquefois, et que la conversation entre les trois cinglés de derrière ne semblait pas cesser.

\- Du coup comment tu vas faire pour ton reportage sur les pistaches ? Bobby va te tuer non ?

Le blond sourit doucement à l'allusion de son taré de patron.

\- Nah, les États-Unis ont sûrement eut vent de la révolution, je me demande même si des soldats ne sont pas déjà arrivés ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Cette enflure va sûrement me virer puis me téléphoner en me donnant un nouveau reportage à faire, quelque-part dans le Groenland.

Ils rirent ensemble, et un silence s'installa, calme et reposant.

\- Et toi Cas ? Tu vas faire quoi après, quand on sera rentré ?

Et comme si la chaleur du bus s'était évaporée, le regard de Castiel s'en alla vers la fenêtre, scrutant un point invisible dehors, entre le sable et le ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement rentrer chez moi quelques jours et puis repartir je ne sais où pour une nouveau boulot. Peut-être rendre visite à ma sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ?

Dean s'était toujours imaginé Castiel en fils unique, livré à lui-même et prêt à tout pour s'enfuir loin de la solitude.

\- Oui, et une ribambelle de frères, si tu savais ! Elle vit en Californie, Anna. Elle est malade, un cancer du poumon.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le brun fit un geste évasif de la main.

\- Ne le sois pas, elle fume comme un pompier, pas étonnant qu'elle en soit là.

Le silence n'était pas pesant, ne l'était jamais, mais il était présent et Dean sentait, voulait le briser, à coup de hache, si le regard de Castiel pouvait en ressortir plus brillant.

\- T'auras qu'à venir à l'agence, Bobby aura forcément du boulot pour toi. Cameraman, qui sait, c'est peut-être le futur métier le plus prisé du continent Américain !

Castiel sourit faiblement.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me vendre mon métier ? Tu fais ça parce que tu es jaloux de mon nez et que tu voudrais me le voler… tes tentatives sont vaines Dean, tu ne l'auras jamais.

Le blond éclata de rire et s'attendrit de la manière maladroite qu'eut le petit brun de changer de sujet.

\- J'avoue Cas, tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, c'est de t'amadouer dans le seul but de te voler ton magnifique nez. T'a-t-on déjà dit à quel point ce chef d'œuvre de la nature pouvait coûter cher ?

Castiel prit un air faussement intéressé.

\- Combien ? Combien serais-tu prêt à payer pour ma magnifique monture nasale ?

\- Des dizaines de millions de dollars. Et ça Cas, ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de caméras.

xxx

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Sam. Je le sais, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. C'est quoi, on est en Avril ? On est le premier, t'es pas sérieux. Sam Wesson, je te jure que je vais te découper en rondelle et te faire cuire à feu doux et –

Sam soupira longuement puis finit par couper Dean dans son long monologue _« …T'écorcher à vif, puis te couper les veines une par une… » « …couper ta langue… » « … émasculer … »_

 _-_ Écoute Dean. Les faits sont là ; on a pas de reportage, et Dieu sait où Bobby est capable d'aller à cause de ça… et Mary et John ont un super projet ! Même si tu n'y crois pas, jettes-y un œil ! Dean, ça ne te coûte rien, et si c'est bien faux comme tu le dis, ça nous fait juste faire un petit détour !

Dean explosa.

\- Un petit détour dans un pays en pleine révolution ! Mais bien sûr Sam, quoi d'autre ? Tu voudrais pas qu'on se jette sous une pluie d'acide ? Ça me paraît être un bon plan, après, je balance juste deux trois idées comme ça !

\- Mais _Dean_ imagine que John et Mary aient raison ! Imagine un peu la tête de Bobby quand il verra les images d'une porte de l'Enfer ! En exclusivité mondiale, le premier passage vers l'Enfer, enfin découvert ! Ton nom et le mien sur la première page de tous les journaux Dean ! C'est la gloire assurée !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Et Cas ?

Sam sourit, un sourire sans fossette, les yeux sombres et une voix sourde, presque rieuse, moqueuse, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au brun qui assistait à la conversation, discret, confortablement installé aux côtés de Dean, sa caméra pointée vers les deux journalistes

\- Et Cas aussi, Dean, cesse de faire l'enfant capricieux ! C'est une chance unique qui se présente à nous aujourd'hui !

Dean était abasourdi devant la foi absolue de son collègue.

\- Sammy, t'es au courant que cette histoire d'Enfer c'est des conneries ? Que c'est dans ta tête ? Il émit un ricanement – Sam, mec, t'es athée !

Le brun émit un bruit sans écho, une sorte de soufflement rauque en baissant les yeux, le regard soudainement fixé sur ses mains.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, alors que Dean avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le ton presque dur que Sam venait d'employer.

Il souffla et se résigna.

\- Ok, imaginons deux secondes que cette histoire de… d'Enfer complètement débile soit vraie – Mary acquiesça doucement, l'intimant à poursuivre mais Dean l'ignora superbement – C'est ça ton idée Sammy ? Foncer droit dans le No Man's Land ? Se jeter dans la gueule du Diable ? Hey, salut Satan, comment va la vida loca là dessous ? – Une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

 _Légère._

Sam haussa les épaules, d'une désinvolture consternante.

\- J'imagine qu'on verra bien. On ne va pas descendre à quinze mille sous terre Dean, nous en avons ni le temps, ni les moyens matériels. On y va, on trouve un truc intéressant, on filme et on se barre, ça s'arrête là. Et comme l'a spécifié Mary tout à l'heure, les coordonnées indiquent un endroit qui se situe non loin de la frontière, où est le problème ?

Dean hallucinait. C'était forcément un rêve, un très mauvais rêve entre le drame et le comique ; Rire ou pleurer, Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il fit ce qu'un bon Winchester se devait de faire ;

\- Tu sais quoi sale enfoiré ? Vas-y, jette toi dans ce trou de merde, jette toi dans la cage aux lions. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre, je t'accompagne, te vois te prendre la raclée du siècle devant une grotte tout ce qu'il y a de plus poussiéreuse et je me tire, avec ou sans toi. – se levant de son siège.

Sam hocha la tête d'un air entendu que Dean n'apprécia pas, _vraiment pas._ ;

\- Et ne t'avise pas d'hocher la tête comme si on venait de conclure un accord, ceci n'a rien d'un putain d'accord ! Il jeta un regard méprisant au couple et au grand brun : S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, ne comptez pas sur moi ne serait-ce que pour cligner des paupières.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bus, là où les chuchotements des comploteurs Sataniques n'étaient pas audibles, où les secousses du bus moisi de ce pays moisi jusqu'à la moelle s'éteignaient vaguement à la lueur du soleil qui descendait de son perchoir, se noyait dans les vagues de sable qui allaient et venaient par la fenêtre.

Dean n'avait pas aimé l'insistance avec laquelle Sam parlait de cette fichue caverne, de cette connerie d'idée de merde, ces yeux soudains noircis, ce rictus foncièrement moqueur et indifférent qui déformait son sourire.

Dean ne lui avait vu cette expression que deux fois ; le jour ou Ruby était morte et qu'il s'était juré de tuer le fils de pute qui avait fait ça. Dean aurait juré avoir un tout autre homme devant lui ce jour-là. Et le jour où il s'était battu avec un petit con dans un bar pour une connerie de verre renversé : le dépassant d'un bon mètre, il l'avait rapidement mis à terre et l'avait frappé, encore, encore et encore, du sang sur son visage, ses mains blessées, marquées par ses propres coups, cet espèce de sourire malsain incrusté sur son visage.

Et, _bordel_ , ce soir-là, Sam n'avait même pas _bu_.

xxx

\- Hé, l'aubergine !

Dean sursauta.

Il n'avait pas entendu les pas de Cas, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, et sourit doucement devant l'air constipé du brun, et putain, ce mec le faisait devenir bipolaire.

\- C'est quoi encore cette tête Cas ?

Celui-ci se frottait le coude, les sourcils froncés en un regard accusateur dirigé vers un siège se trouvant à sa droite.

\- Je me suis pris le siège, là – désignant sa manche relevée sur une légère marque rouge incrustée sur son avant-bras.

Le blond pouffa avant de désigner la place à côté de lui, que Castiel ne reste pas comme un idiot, étant donné que le brun semblait attendre une invitation par écrit.

Puis il réalisa.

\- L'aubergine ?

Cas s'assit en face de Dean, dans la rangée se trouvant en face du blond, qui s'était calé contre la fenêtre, les jambes étendues sur le second siège, un léger sourire en coin, et se positionna à son tour contre la fenêtre, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et les yeux plantés dans ceux de Dean, face à face, le long couloir les séparant.

À la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait la vitre en verre abîmé, Castiel était magnifique ; les cheveux parsemés de poussière dorée, les yeux sombrement bleus, la bouche rosie, incroyablement homme alors que sa position de petit garçon à l'étroit criait l'innocence.

Dean ne put lâcher le brun des yeux, se moquant éperdument de la niaiserie avec laquelle son regard semblait découvrir chaque parcelle de Castiel, qui lui sourit timidement.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai parlé de l'Atlantide, tu m'as envoyé bouler en disant que si elle existait, tu étais une aubergine.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et puis c'est un joli mot, aubergine.

Dean ne sut que dire pendant quelques instants, déconcerté par la capacité de Cas à savoir faire fi des essentiels et d'y ajouter sa touche personnelle de non-sens.

Il souffla assez fort pour que Cas puisse l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais cette histoire d'Enfer… ça me met mal à l'aise, c'est complètement dément !

Castiel haussa les épaules maladroitement.

\- N'empêche que l'Atlantide existe.

Dean rit doucement, franchement content que ce taré de cameraman change de sujet, n'ayant en aucun cas envie de s'attarder sur Sam et ses idées de merde.

Il sourit en coin, un air faussement supérieur au visage.

Il avait envie de faire chier Cas.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir d'abord ? Et puis quoi, t'es aussi un putain d'illuminé ?

Castiel renifla avec dédain, deux secondes, et Dean sut qu'il avait gagné, alors qu'il tentait de masquer un rire bruyant.

\- Non Dean, je ne suis pas un ''putain d'illuminé'' comme tu dis. Juste quelqu'un qui a foi en certaines idées, j'aime à croire que certains trucs sont réels, que tout ne s'arrête pas à quelques formules mathématiques ! Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ n'y crois pas que ce n'est pas _réel_ !

Castiel boudait et Dean rit, dix secondes, douze, vingt _« Cas, je plaisantais ! » « Cas, arrête de faire la tête, je voulais juste te faire chier ! »_ _« Mec, tu ressembles à un poulpe en période de reproduction là »_ _« Rooh, allez déride toi ! »_

Dean se rapprocha de Cas, enjamba le siège et se posa en face du brun, lançant un sourire opaque lorsque celui-ci continua de l'ignorer et prit un air vexé.

Dean essayait réellement de retenir sa main lorsque celle-ci partit se balader sur le visage du brun, dérida son front, détendit ses sourcils, il essayait, promis. Mais rien n'empêcha cette foutue main de bouger, de se placer sur les pigments de la peau de Cas, d'y trouver sa place, d'y tracer des cercles alors que le blond luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux sous la chaleur de la joue rosie de Castiel.

Il laissa sa main vagabonder, un peu, sourit, beaucoup, et rougit presque trop.

Pourtant, la Terre tournait encore rond. En fait, le bus allait peut-être plus rapidement, peut-être même qu'un nuage s'était légèrement déplacé, peut être qu'un des soldats en perpétuelle hilarité avait éternué, et Dean trouva ça injuste de voir que tout était encore en place, alors que lui n'était plus que lambeaux de chair déchiquetée par sa propre audace et ce satané cœur qui battait si vite.

Personne ne dit rien mais tout semblait tellement bruyant, les molécules se fracassant entre elles.

\- J'y crois parce que j'ai besoin d'un endroit où partir, où m'évader quand tout est trop dur et que le soleil prend trop de temps à se coucher.

Castiel murmura ces mots, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Dean et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire lorsque la main de celui-ci se laissa tomber sur celle du brun sans aucun bruit qui puisse en témoigner.

Dean soupira ;

\- Un jour tu m'expliqueras pourquoi le soleil a l'air de prendre ses congés chez toi ?

Castiel sourit.

\- Un jour.

Il posa ses yeux sur leur mains, posées l'une sur l'autre avec chasteté.

\- Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de poulpe en période de reproduction, Dean Winchester.

Ils rirent, un peu nerveusement et un peu magiques, l'un contre l'autre, alors que Sam les apostropha.

\- Dean, si t'as fini de faire ta meuf, viens plutôt m'aider à faire un regroupement par ici ! Et amène Cas !

xxx


End file.
